Failing Marriage
by Emily Brunette Fox 1994
Summary: Jaden is engage to Alexis, but when best man, Jesse is in the picture, whet happens when old feeling come back up? Please read and review. Fianceshipping and the favourite Spiritshipping.
1. Chapter 1

Hi I'm back with this knew spiritshipping story. Thought you might like this one.

Summary: Jaden is engaged to Alexis but now Jesse is back in town and Jaden's best man. Jaden's old feelings for Jesse start to creep back up. What's going to happen after one night of raw drunken passion?

I DO NOT OWN YUGIOH GX! (Enter crying)

--

Jaden Yuki was at the local strip club with his best friends. All guys of course. This was his stag night. In a week he would be marring Alexis. The girl of his dreams. Or so he thought. Zane Truesdale put a shoulder over Jaden's shoulder. "I can't believe you, Jaden Yuki is going to get married to Alexis Rhodes," he said in disbelief.

"Me niether buddy," he cheered. Jaden took another sip of his drink. He looked out of the corner of his eye at Jesse Anderson. His best friend who had moved back to Japan for the purpose of his best friend's wedding. Who also used to be Jaden's crush. Jaden had always though Jesse as more then a friend but when he moved back up north he thought it best he didn't try to start a long distance relationship.

Jesse smiled at Jaden giving him a peace sign. Jaden sighed as he rested his head on the table. He continued drinking his beer.

--

Alexis laughed loudly. It was her hen night, all the girls were there, Emily, Jasmine, Mindy and Blair. Emily was maid of honour, Jasmine and Mindy were bridesmaid and Blair was the flower girl. All the girls laughed as one of the men threw off their shirt. Suddenly Emily's phone went off. It was a text message saying:

_Meet me at my place in two hours. The usuall, I know you'll be in the mood too. Hope you're having fun,_

_Mr. X._

Emily blushed deeply. "Who's Mr. X?" Alexis smirked sipping her half a beer.

"I think we know whose getting married next," Blair joked.

"He's just a friend," Emily covered. "No one you know."

"Yeah right," Mindy and Jasime laughed in unison.

"Hey, Alexis is the important person," Emily exclaimed. "Married in a week, how exciting?"

All the girls clincked their glasses together.

After about two hours Jaden was completly out of his head. He tubbled over some chairs laughing. Zane helped him up and gave him to Jesse. "Take him to your place," he said in his usual calm tone. "I have to get home."

Jesse nodded as he held Jaden in his arms. "Hey Jay let's get you to my place," he said heaving Jaden outside into a near by cab.

--

Zane got to his apartment with Emily already in it. "Thanks for the key," she laughed. "But it's a pain waiting for you."

Zane smirked as he took off his tie and threw it on the floor. Emily started to unbutton his shirt. Zane reached for the back of Emily's dress and upzipped it. "I;m glad we're _friends," _he whispered in Emily's ear before kissing her on the lips.

--

Jesse laid Jaden down on the couch gently. Jaden looked at Jesse and smiled. "I've always had a thing for you, you know?" He slurred.

Jesse blushed. It must have been the beer getting to his head. Jaden pulled Jesse down into a soul searing kiss. That's when Jesse lost all control. He let his emotions run wild and possible helped Jaden make a huge mistake.

--

Alexis sighed as she placed her phone down. She had revieved a message off Zane telling her that Jaden was too drunk to get home and was staying at Jesse's. She placed a hand on her stomach. Jaden was going to have one hell of a wedding present. Something they didn't register for.

--

What did you think? Good or Bad?

More or Not?

Let me know!

Please review.


	2. Chapter 2

Summary: Jaden is engaged to Alexis but now Jesse is back in town and Jaden's best man. Jaden's old feelings for Jesse start to creep back up. What's going to happen after one night of raw drunken passion?

I DO NOT OWN YUGIOH GX! (Enter crying)

--

Zane finished putting on his shirt the next morning. Emily walked in with a coffee for him and a tea for her. "Did the boys have a good night last night?" She asked giving Zane the coffee.

"Well," Zane said taking a sip. "It went well but I wanted to see you more. Strippers are nothing compared to you."

Emily blushed deeply. No one knew they were sleeping with each other. "Well be careful with your texts. We nearly got caught yesterday!" Emily yelled.

Zane sat there chuckling.

--

Jaden blushed as he looked down under the covers. He was _NAKED_. Jesse was too. This was bad. A sensation weld up in Jaden's throat. He reached for Jesse's bin near his bed, and emptied his stomach. Jesse woke up to the sound of Jaden's vomiting. Jesse slapped his forehead. I can't believe I did that last night, he thought. Jaden sure won't want me as his best man now.

Jaden looked at Jesse with teary eyes. "Don't tell Alexis," Jaden pleaded. "She'll never forgive me!"

"I promise," Jesse said. "Have a shower and clean yourself off. I'll take you home."

Jaden nodded.

--

Jaden return home two and a half hours later. Alexis ran over to him. "Sweetheart, are you okay?" She asked.

Jaden simple nodded. Alexis giggles as she showed Jaden the pregnancy test. Jaden couldn´t believe it. His little one night stand was going to stay a one night stand. He hugged Alexis with a fake smile. "This is great," he whispered.

"I knew you would be happy," Alexis smiled. "I'm going to call the girls over for dinner to celebrate. Is that okay?"

"That's fine," Jaden shrugged. "I'll go out with Syrus or something."

"Great. I'll go and give the girls a call."

"Okay then."

Alexis gave Jaden a quick kiss on the lips before leaving to call the girls.

--

Zane walked in to the coffee shop. He looked around, searching for Jesse. Jesse sat alone in the corner before he spotted Zane. Zane saw a look of gulit on Jesse´s face. Zane sat next to Jesse after ordering himself a coffee. "Why do you look so guilty?" Zane asked.

"Don't tell anyone," Jesse begged. "But I sleep with Jaden last night. I know what you're going to say. I shouldn't have done it but.. I couldn't help myslef. He kissed me and then all of those memories came rushing back. When we was in the academy I loved Jaden but know I'm thinking I'm in deep shit."

Guilt started to pang Zane in the heart. He was sleeping with one of his best friends and no one knew. "If I tell you a secret would it make you feel less guilty?" Zane asked. Jesse nodded. It couldn't hurt. "I've been sleeping with Emily."

"You what?!" Jesse exclaimed.

"Keep it down," Zane ordered.

"When did it happen?"

"Jaden and Alexis' engagement party."

Zane began to tell Jesse the whole story.

_Emily leaned against the wall and sighed. I'll never be that happy, she thought. Zane walked over to her with two glasses of red whine in his hand. He handed it over to Emily. "Thanks," Emily said blankly. Jaden and Alexis were dancing to the soft music. Tears formed in Emily's eyes. _

_Zane leaned against the wall. "What's wrong?" He asked taking a sip of whine. _

_"I'll never have that," Emily sobbed slightly. _

_Zane wrapped an arm around Emily's waist. "Don't cry," Zane cooed. "You'll have that one day."_

_Zane took Emily outside to look at the stars. It was beautiful and so romantic. Emily leaned closer to Zane. Weather it was the wine or just plain desperation she didn't know. Zane looked Emily in the eyes. "You'll have that special someone one day," Zane stated whipping Emily's tears away. "How about we make a pack? When were both 35 and if we're not in a relationship, how about you and I hook up?"_

_Emily nodded. Who would be better then Zane? Out of the blew they kissed, passionately. They pulled away moments later. "I have a hotel room here," Zane panted. _

_Emily kissed Zane again in reponse saying, 'yes take me to it.'_

_The morning after was difficult. Zane and Emily woke up next to each other, no clothes, and lets just say, a certain packet was opened and the contents had been used. "Shit," Emily cursed. "What now?"_

_"We could always make this a regular thing," Zane suggested. "It was the best I've had in ages."_

"...After that we continued to make it regular, on condition we would stop if the other was to find someone else."

--

All the girls gathered in Alexis and Jaden's house. "I can't believe you're pregnant," Jasmine squealed. "How are you going to continue dueling?"

"She's going to have a leave of absence, of course," Mindy explained.

"So how long?" Emily asked.

"10 weeks," Alexis answered.

"And you just found out?" All of the girls yelled.

"Well, I don't keep track of my periods often," Alexis explained shyly.

"I always do," Mindy explained. "You never know with Atticus and how often he wants it."

"I only just started getting th symptoms," Alexis sighed. "But everything is going to be fine."

"If you want any help... I'm here. I'm great with kids."

--

Jaden sighed as he walked past a baby store. He couldn't believe he was going to be a father, after what he just did, he didn't deserve it. Jaden blushed as he saw Jesse coming towards him. Jesse waved slightly as he stopped in front of Jaden. "How's Alexis doing?" He asked.

"Well.. I'm going to be a daddy," Jaden blurted. "She's pregnant."

"Congrats Jay," Jesse smiled hugging his best friend. "That's great news."

Jaden pulled away. "Assure me that you won't tell Alexis about us," Jaden begged. "I can't have her finding out that I've cheated on her."

"I won't Jay," Jesse assured. "I promise."

"Will you still be my best man?" Jaden asked hopefully.

"Of course Jay," Jesse laughed. "How about I by some dinner?"

Jaden nodded as he and Jesse went off to dinner. At least Alexis would never find out. That night could just be forgotten about from now on. It never existed and he and Jesse could stay best friends. It was in the best interest for his unborn child.

--

What did you think? Hope you enjoyed!

Please review!


	3. Chapter 3

Summary: Jaden is engaged to Alexis but now Jesse is back in town and Jaden's best man. Jaden's old feelings for Jesse start to creep back up. What's going to happen after one night of raw drunken passion?

I DO NOT OWN YUGIOH GX! (Enter crying)

--

It was the evening before the wedding and everyone was at the reherseal dinner. Alexis had made it public she was pregnant and Emily made sure she didn't drink. Jaden and Alexis stood at the door greeting everybody as they came through. Alexis wore a long, silk blue gown and Jaden wore a red tux with an open collar white shirt, as were the best men. Children were dancing around to the DJ. One of the children was Syrus and Chazz's five year old daughter. Jaden gulped, he didn't think he was ready to be a father. He thought maybe in a few years. Not now. "Got your speech ready?" Syrus asked Jaden.

"Um- Yeah I have," Jaden replied.

"Good," Syrus smiled. "I'll go and check Jesse has too."

Emily went over and informed the waiters about what food was going to be sevred were. Being maid of honor is not an easy job. Zane came up behind her and poked her sides. Emily turned around and slapped Zane in the arm. "Hey!" She yelled. "I'm trying to make everything go smoothly."

"Trying?" Zane asked. "I thought you would have said that you're making the evening a success."

"Shut up!" Emily ordered making a zipping action with her hand. Zane laughed quietly to himself. "Know have you got the speeches in the right place?" Zane didn't answer. He looked Emily up and down, in her knee length red satin dress. Emily snapped her fingers. "Focus. You can rip it off later."

"There all there," Zane answered. Zane went down to Emily's ear and whispered, "I can really rip it off later?"

"As much as you want," Emily whispered suductively. "By the way. My hands are _very _talented at sowing."

Zane smirked widely as Emily walked off. He mentally smacked himself as he realized everyone was taking their seats.

Jaden cleared his throat as he stood to make his speech. "I'd like to thank you all for coming here tonight," he began. "As you know tomorrow is the big day. And I hope you're enjoying yourself. Alexis and I have known each other since the good old days. You know fighting shadow riders, traveling to different dimensions. It only made us stronger. Alexis, all I'm trying to say is... I love you and I want to be with you."

Jesse looked down as he clapped. He had to be happy for Jaden. Not sorry for himself. Zane saw this and rubbed his shoulder. Jesse mouthed a, "Thank you." The waiters came out with all of the food and gave the children their meals. All the adults had a starter, main and dessert, while the children just had a main and dessert. The meal went on for an hour before more speeches were made. Emily made an emotional speech about her and Alexis being friends along time and letting some embrassing times she and Jaden shared before the academy. Jesse made a brave speech and nearly chocked on his tears from how emotional he was getting. Zane took him outside to calm him down. "Is Jesse alright?" Alexis asked Emily.

Emily shrugged. "No idea, Lexi," Emily answered.

--

Outside Zane was trying his hardest to calm Jesse down. "He's getting married tomorrow," Zane sighed. "Get over that one night stand and be there for him. Other wise you're not coming near the wedding."

"Zane, how can I just get over it?" Jesse asked. "I still have feelings for him."

"Tough," Zane spat. "He's with Alexis. They're having a child too. You can't split them up."

Jesse pushed Zane away and went back inside wipping his tears. Emily ushered over to him. "What's wrong?" She asked.

Jesse hugged Emily tightly. "I hope you and Zane are happy," he whispered. He pushed Emily aside and went to get Jaden so they could go to the hotel room, with everyone else. Syrus and Chazz's daughter was being look after by Syrus' mother, so they could enjoy a night in a different hotel room.

--

Alexis sighed happily as she amired her wedding dress. Emily frowned as she left the room to go to the next one, where Zane was staying the night. She was still wearing the dress she promised Zane could rip off. Even though she did feel guilty about leaving Alexis.

--

Jaden sat by Jesse in the room they shared. He suddenly hugged Jesse from behind and started to cry. "I'm sorry I'm breaking your heart Jesse," Jaden sobbed. "I can't. I'm with Alexis."

"One more kiss, then," Jesse suggested. "And I'll leave you alone."

Jaden turned Jesse around and kissed him deeply. What was he doing? Jesse pushed Jaden to the couch, running his tounge along Jaden's lips. Jaden granted Jesse enterance into his mouth. Jesse wanted this moment to last forever. He loved Jaden and never felt he had to let go. Jaden deepened the kiss, having Jesse taste him, every inch. Jesse hands roamed Jaden's skin, beanth his top.

--

Emily snuggled up to Zane's chest. "Told you I was talented, with my hands," she laughed.

"You sure are," Zane laughed. Suddenly Zane looked very serious.

"What's wrong?" Emily asked.

"We've been doing this for.. What, seven months? How about we declare us a couple?" Zane replied. "An you move in with me?"

Emily grinned. "Why not?" Emily smiled.

"Emily, I'm in love with you."

"I love you too Zane," Emily said kissing Zane's lips. Emily suddenly remembered soemthing Jesse said last night. She hit Zane hard on the back of his head. "That's for telling Jesse!"

--

The next morning Jaden found himself next to Jesse. Luckily they were bothed clothed. Jaden looked at the time. Shit, he cursed. He had to get ready, fast. Chazz and Syrus burst through the room with their tuxedoes. "Come on you guys up and atom," Syrus yelled. "Today's the big day."

Jesse woke up with a shot and started cleaning the beds and making them before they went downstairs.

--

All of the girls were rushing around, Mindy was doing Alexis' hair, Jasmine was doing her make-up, Blair was getting the flowers aranged and Emily was making sure Alexis had all of the things she needed; some old, something blue and something borrowed.

They were going to make sure this was the wedding of the century.

--

Hope you enjoyed this!

Please review.


	4. Chapter 4

Summary: Jaden is engaged to Alexis but now Jesse is back in town and Jaden's best man. Jaden's old feelings for Jesse start to creep back up. What's going to happen after one night of raw drunken passion?

I DO NOT OWN YUGIOH GX! (Enter crying)

--

Alexis emerged from the bathroom in her satin white, long and flowing wedding dress. Attuicus smirked as he went up and hugged his sister gentle, as not to crease the dress. "Oh Lexi," he gasped, pulling away, giving her a kiss on the cheek. "You look beautiful."

"Doesn't she just?" Zane asked as he hugged Alexis.

Alexis kissed Zane on the cheek. "Thank you," She breathed nervously.

Emily came into the room, wearing an ocean blue dress, with a light blue strap around her waist. Her hair was curled and tied up. Emily was also carrying a small tirara, with a blue diamond and white and blue carter. "You look amazing," she smiled as she placed the tirara on Alexis' head. Alexis sat donw and lifted her dress sightly. "But you're missing something. I brought you your something borrowed."

"Oh Emily, I couldn't," Alexis exclaimed.

Emily tied the carter around Alexis' leg. "Why not?" She smirked. "I'm not using it anytime soon."

Zane looked at her confused. It was a family carter, her mother had worn it, her sister wore it and Emily was going to wear it for her wedding. Zane thought she would have saved it in case they ever got married. Alexis hugged Emily tightly. Alexis felt a few tears leave her eyes. "This is the nicest thing you've ever doen for me," she stated. "Well it's in the top ten."

Emily laughed as she helped Alexis up. Atticus took Alexis hand and took her downstairs ready. Zane and Emily looked at each other and smiled. "When do you want to tell them?" Emily asked. "Not, today of course."

"How about tomorrow?" Zane smiled. He placed a hand on Emily waist and drew her closer. "Finally the cat's going to be let out of the bag. And about the carter. What about us?"

"It's just, everythings confusing at the moment," Emily sighed.

"You never know what will happen though," Zane whispered. "We could always end up getting married. We still have that pack."

Emily smirked, hitting Zane as she walked out the room. Zane walked after her.

--

Jaden stood nervously at the front of the hall. He thought he shouldn't at this moment. If you have feelings for someone else, you should marry another, right? Syrus was busy trying to fix his daughter's dress. "You look so cute," Syrus smiled. At the point, Jaden felt like he was going to faint. "Now you sit with Grandma during the wedding okay?"

His daughter nodded. "Okay Papa," she smiled.

"Good girl, Lily," Syrus smiled as he kissed his daughter.

--

Outside Alexis' mum was making sure her daughter was as beautiful as she could be. "Sweetheart are you sure you want Atticus giving you away?" She asked worriedly.

"There nothing I want more then my big nrother giving me away," Alexis answered. "As long as he doesn't sing."

"Here here," Alexis' mum laughed. "I'm going to take my seat."

As she left Blair came up, along side Jasmine and Mindy. They were all wearing light blue dresses with dark blue belts. "Where's Emily?" Blair asked.

"I'm here," Emily panted as she brought all the flowers with her. "Sorry. I was busy."

"You're lipstick's smudged," Alexis noticed.

"Oh here," Emily said handing Alexis her boquet of blue and white roses. She looked into the mirror and fixed her lipstick. All of the best men (Syrus, Jesse and Zane) and Atticus came over to them. "Ready?" Atticus asked offering Alexis his arm.

"Zane you have something on your lips," Syrus said.

Zane blushed as he grabbed a tissue from his pocket. Alexis sighed nervously. "I'm ready," she said to Atticus.

Everyone lined up. Blair was in the front, next was Mindy, on Syrus' arm, then Jazzmine on Zane's arm, then was Emily on Jesse's arm and finally Alexis on Atticus' arm. Inside everyone stood up as the music started to play. Jaden tensed up. Ready or not? Well he should be ready. Everyone walked in slowly. Everyone had a smile on their face, but Alexis had the biggest smile on her face. Jaden smiled back. Zane and Jesse looked at one another. Zane was going to seriously beat Jesse if he tried to stop the wedding.

All the of the girls went to left, apart from Alexis who went to the middle. The best men went to the right, behind Jaden. Alexis and Jaden turned to each other, grasping each other's hands. Jesse felt like speacking out when the Priest asked if anyone had any objections. Zane grasped Jesse hand, supporting him.

At the "I dos," everyone was crying, especially the parents. Everyone cheered as the rings were placed on their fingers. Afterwards, everyone went to the hotel garden and took photos. Emily pulled Zane to behind the building. "Just thought I would let you know," Emily began with a sexy smile on her lips. "That carter is her something new. I saved the family one for me. That tiara is the something borrowed."

"I didn't think," Zane began. "Why did you tell her it was the carter?"

"It made her wedding all the more special to her," Emily explained. "So, you know if you want the other one modeled, I could - well."

Zane chuckled. "Guys we need you for photos," Blair and Syrus called.

"Be right there," Emily and Zane yelled. The two of the laughed and wrapped their arms around each other. "We better go," Zane moaned as he dragged Emily to the photos.

Jaden and Alexis stood in the middle with their families around them. The photographer snapped away. "The bride and bridesmaids next," the photograoher called.

Emily rushed over with Blair. All the girls huddled together. Jaden's stomach turned. He was susposed to be the happiest man alive right now. Instead he felt unlucky. Jesse and Zane walked up behind him. "Let's get our pictures done next," Jesse said. Jaden nodded. "Then we'll have one of all of us, with the ladies. Well in your case, Mrs!"

Jaden laughed loudly. Trying to hide the pain.

--

After photos next stop was the party. Where Jaden and Alexis cut the cake, gave flowers to everyone that helped. Well the mean had a bottle of champane. More bloody speeches were made. Chazz was really starting to get sick of all the speeches. Chazz held Lily in his arms. Lily was shy, much like Syrus, but had jet black hair, like chazz, with silver eyes, like Syrus. Syrus was on the dance floor, dancing with Mindy. As all of the best men were dancing with the bridesmaid they walked down the isle, and Jaden danced with his new wife. Emily leaned on Jesse's shoulder. "Zane told me what happened," Emily blurted. "Don't worry I won't tell anyone. What are you going to do?"

"I'm leaving Domino," Jesse stated.

"No Jesse," Emily begged. "Come on, stay."

"I'll be here until Jaden and Alexis come off their honeymoon," Jesse smiled. "I'm started to look for a place."

"If that's what you want," Emily sighed looking Jesse in the eyes. "I'll help you. But you have to help me move into Zane's apartment."

"Deal," Jesse laughed. "Now, how about you and I give them that suprise?"

Emily and Jesse went up on the stage, smirking. Atticus tapped his glass, making sure they had everyone's attention. Jesse laughed slightly. "Jaden, Alexis," He began. "We have a feew suprises. One; Atticus has booked you the honeymoon suite for the night, in this hotel." Everyone cheered, as Atticus bowed. "Two; we know that Alexis is pregnant, because of that all of us, the bridesmaids and best men..."

"Have traded the plane tickets to Thailand we got you, for a two month cruise around the Carribain," Emily finished.

Alexis burst out crying. Jaden couldn't believe it. Emily jumped off the stage and ran to hug Alexis. Zane went over to Jesse. "You did a good thing," He smiled. "You going to help Emily and I then?"

"Yeah," Jesse simply replied. "Emily said she'll help me find a new place."

"You really are leaving, aren't you?" Zane asked sadly.

"I need to start a new Zane," Jesse sighed. "Maybe I'll find someone new. Someone who I can spend the rest of my life with. If it's not Jaden, then someone else. I hope that you and Emily are happy."

"Jesse, we hope you are too. No matter what you decide to do. But you have to promise to come back the birth of Jaden's child."

"I'll make it. He needs his best friend there."

Jesse stared sadly as Jaden and Alexis shared another kiss. _I can't ever get over Jaden, _Jesse thought. _I love you, Jaden. _

--

What did you think?

It's not the end.

Jaden: It's not?

Of course not.

Jesse: You don;t think she'll end it in just four chapters fo you?

Jaden: This is Emily Brunette Fox were talking about.

Well guys until next chapter... Please review.


End file.
